hypothetical servant ideas
by samuelalpha86
Summary: I imagined characters from pop-culture as hypothetical servants.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored after taking too long to write chapters, so here's a way I could entertain you guys while I come up with new chapters for my current stories.**

Servant: Ainz Ooal Gown

Origin: Overlord

Summoning Dialogue:

"Servant Caster, Ainz Ooal Gown! I will serve you, however you must prove yourself worthy of being my ally!" ***thinking* Nailed It!**

BIO: An imposing skeletal figure has appeared and gives off an unsettling aura. A being that does not belong has been summoned.

Class: Caster

Parameters:

Strength C++

Endurance B

Agility A

Mana EX

Luck EX

Personal Skills:

Double Summon: Despite having the Class of Caster, he carries skills of The Foreigner Class.

Existence Outside The Domain EX: Ainz along with the other transported Yggdrasil Players was an unknowing agent of an Outer God to spark change in another world and he did so in spades. He shouldn't exist in The Throne of Heroes since his legend of conquest was formed in another world, yet he remains present oddly enough.

Divinity A+: Players in The New World were revered as gods by the inhabitants. Ainz like them was practically a god in a world of weaklings.

Magic Resistance A: Ainz is immune to any spell cast by an average Magi or low-tier servant.

Undead Body A++: being an undead he has a resistance to physical attacks but is vulnerable to any servant attacks that carry a specific edge against undead or unholy beings.

Charisma A

The Goal of All Life is Death EX: This skill amplifies any death curse when activated, making it absolute.

Class Skills:

Item Construction A: Has knowledge of how to create magical items with the right materials.

Territory Creation EX: Ainz has no trouble building a sufficient stronghold from scratch with his magic.

Noble Phantasms:

Great Tomb of Nazarick EX: An Anti-Army, Reality Marble-Type Noble Phantasm that actualizes Ainz' prized domain. He can trap opponents or summon a limited amount of his subjects.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown A

**PLEASE READ!**

**The reason I take so long to write a single chapter is because you all want long chapters and it takes a lot of thinking which is hard, so I begin to lose my drive and ambition for writing. So please don't force me to do stuff.**

**Bonus:**

Relationship: Abigail Williams

Ainz tries to avoid Abigail because she makes him uncomfortable with her third ascension.

Qualified Servant Classes:

Caster, Foreigner, Avenger


	2. Chapter 2

Servant: Yasuke

Origin: Sengoku Period

BIO: Yasuke (variously rendered as 弥助 or 弥介, 彌助 or 彌介 in different sources.) was a retainer of African origin who served under the Sengoku Period Japanese daimyō Oda Nobunaga. Yasuke arrived to Japan in 1579 in the service of Italian Jesuit missionary Alessandro Valignano, Visitor of Missions in the Indies, in India. Yasuke was present during the Honnō-ji Incident, the forced suicide on 21 June 1582, of Oda Nobunaga at the hands of her samurai general Akechi Mitsuhide. Yasuke is thought by some to have been the first African that Nobunaga had ever seen, but he was one of the many Africans to have come to Japan during the Nanban trade.

Summoning Dialogue:

"Servant Saber reporting! Now that we have that out of the way, is Oda around?"

Class: Saber

Parameters:

Strength B

Endurance B

Agility D

Mana B

Luck C

Personal Skills:

Instinct A: As a former slave recruited as a retainer by Oda Nobunaga, he has instincts from his original life as an African tribesmen.

Charisma C

Tacticians Desire B

Sumo Wrestling A: A Japanese portrait depicting a dark-skinned man is believed to be a depiction of Yasuke performing a match in front of Oda Nobunaga.

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance B

Riding B

Noble Phantasms:

?


	3. Chapter 3

Servant: BogeyMan

Origin: Worldwide

Summoning Dialogue:

"I am Servant Assassin, does my appearance disturb you master? Hehehehehe!"

BIO: A malicious folkloric entity recognized worldwide and often used as a cautionary tale to frighten small children into obedience.

Class: Assassin

Parameters:

Strength: B+

Endurance: B+

Agility: C

Mana: C

Luck: B

NP: A

Personal Skills:

Disengage A

Double Summon A: Has traits of Avenger Class.

Avenger C

Monstrous Strength B

Cry of Fear A

Self-Modification EX: The Bogeyman has many different iterations around the world sometimes being described as a spirit, a demon, a hag or even various phantasmal beings. His base appearance as a servant is an androgynous gaunt figure concealed in a cloak with nothing visible but a grotesque grin.

Lurker in The Dark A: He has the ability to teleport through shadows.

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment A

Noble Phantasms: Fear of The Dark A: at night or in dark places the opponent can be paralyzed with fear even restricting speech.


End file.
